Parental ControlGlee Style
by GleeFreak-VampireChik
Summary: Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry have been dating for a few months. As it is, her parents HATE him! So, they turn to MTV's parental control to put their 'love' to the test! Oneshot! Full summary inside


**A/N Ok, so I randomly thought of this idea while watching Parental Control on MTV! Alright… so here we go! PC-Gleed Up oh… John is big black dad… and Ben is short white daddy! Oh… time- Just after Winter Break in Senior Year! And everything in Glee did happen, excluding Puck and Rachel dating and Jesse being older than her… Their the same age.. Oh yeah… bad cuss words are beeped out… so yeah.**

**Summary- Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry have been dating for a few months. As it is, he's rude, makes sexual comments to her, insults her fathers, and loves himself more than Rachel. Her dad's are stepping in to do something about it! Meet the boys who will take her out on a date: Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of the shows! Clearly that's why I have a disclaimer!**

Rachel thought she loved her boyfriend. Jesse was nice enough, and he was basically the only boy who had ever paid any attention to her. She knew she should say some good say some good stuff about her boyfriend. So she did, "My boyfriend Jesse is fantastic. He is an amazing singer, he is sweet, and he cares about me. Not to mention our couple name is cute: St. Berry"

John knew it was his job to keep his daughter from making a big mistake in dating this boy. Jesse was a loud mouth punk who needed to leave the house, so he spoke up.

"My name is John and I am in the army."

"I am Ben and I am a lawyer. Our daughter is the most special thing in the world to us. She is really going places."

"Rachel is extremely talented and doesn't need to waste her time with such a loser! Jesse is always making sexual comments towards her, and she always just smiles or blushes. That's not my daughter!" Ben decided to step in so he didn't look like a bad parent.

"That boy is just going to keep her trapped in this town, when she is made for Broadway. He is always commenting on how poorly she dresses and constantly keeps her away from her good friends."

"All we have to say, St. Jerk, is be prepared to say goodbye to Rachel!"

Ben and John are going to be interviewing several boys and decide which of them is good enough for their 18 year old daughter.

The first young man stepped up and sat down in front of the fathers in the coffee shop. The boy looked embarrassed but spoke, "Hello sirs. My name is Matt and I'd like the chance to date your daughter." Ben smiled at the boy and asked him the 3 questions they'd be asking each boy.

"Well Matt, what are your interests? What are your plans for the future? And why should you date our daughter? Please demonstrate your talent. Our daughter is going to need a talented young man to take her to Broadway. Her current boyfriend can sing, and we believe that's why she likes him." His answers were extremely simple,

"I play football and am in Glee Club with Rachel. I plan to go OSU in the fall and I should date her because I am nice, in shape, and I can keep up with her crazy." He then stood and began to dance. He was decent at it, but they were hoping for a song. He soon turned to leave after the men shook their heads for him to leave.

"Next is Mike Chang." John said it nice and loudly as to be heard. Mike came and sat down in front of them. "Now I assume you heard the questions, now wow us kid."

"Well, I play football; I dance and sing in Glee Club with Rachel. I intend to audition for So You Think You Can Dance in the fall and I should date her because, we both have a passion for dancing. I think we'd have a great time together." He also stood and began busting out some wicked moves, but he still wasn't perfect for Rachel.

The rest of the auditions went basically the same, all of them playing football and saying something about Rachel's being crazy. Although two boys stood out completely: Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Their auditions went like so,

"I'm Finn Hudson; I am very much interested in going to OSU after I get out of school, I play on the football, basketball, and baseball teams and I am one of the two leads in the Glee Club. Like I said before I will be going to OSU for college in the fall and I should date your daughter because I could defiantly entertain her and keep her smiling." He then pulled out his phone and began playing Jesse's Girl by Rock Springfield. His voice was nice, and Rachel would love it. One of the two parents really seemed to like Finn, but the other one like Noah Puckerman better.

"My name's Noah Puckerman; I play on McKinley High's football, basketball, and baseball teams. I am the lead in the Glee Club as well as a Jew. I will be attending NYU in the fall, I have both an athletic scholarship and academic scholarship. I should date your daughter not only because she's way hot, though she is, but because I am funny, I'm a good guy, I'm Jewish which means if we got married you'd have beautiful Jewish grandkids. I also heard about how Rachel has been treated by Jesse St. Jackass and she deserves someone who will treat her right. And, I can sing and to prove it I brought my guitar." He then began to play a soft melody of Beth by Kiss. The fathers were very familiar and the song highlighted his deep voice. As soon as he finished he said, "Thank you for your time. I hope to see you in the future." And, there is another of the fathers picks. Ben then said "Thank You" quietly and Noah turned to leave.

"Well, Ben I know who I am picking."

"As do I John. But your pick can go first."

Jesse St. James was utterly repulsed by the idea of Rachel dating/doing someone else. The idea of her going to Broadway and eventually having a family with someone else, well that scared the hell out of him. He was completely controlling in her life, yes, this is true. But he loved her too.

"This is bull sh**" Jesse said it as soon as Rachel's dad's entered the room. Ben's choice is up first. "You know what? This won't be the last time I kiss my girlfriend, but just in case." He pulled Rachel onto his lap and began kissing her. He kissed her neck and lips and was finally pulled away by the sound of the doorbell. She then pulled off of him and smoothed out her purple plaid skirt. "Come on baby. I want to stake my claim."

"I'm not your to CLAIM, Jesse! I'm with you because I want to be." Hearing the argument, Finn chose that moment to walk in. "Finn?" Seeing the smile on her face, John chose that moment to speak.

"I chose Finn because he can sing, and he is going places, unlike St. Dork over there." _St. Dork? How original! I am not gonna lose her to Finn Hudson. She'll be back._(italics are Jesse's thoughts)

"You ready to go Rachel?" Finn asked worried she'd say no or something. She just nodded and stood.

"Bye Diva." After she walked past Jesse he slapped her butt. She turned and glared at him for two reasons, one she hated the nickname _Diva_ and two he was being rude. Just after they left the front door Jesse muttered, "Turn on the TV."

John was enjoying this, "I'm sorry, are you worried?"

Jesse was just pissed, "Turn on the f***ing TV!" Ben eventually got irritated and took the remote and turned it on.

"So, Rachel what do you want to do?" Finn already had something planned, and hoped she'd do it.

"Doesn't matter to me. Whatever you have planned."

"I propose we see a movie." A movie? Really?

"What film?"

"I don't know, what do you want to see?" polite, good.

"Breaking Dawn just came out a few weeks ago."

"Breaking Dawn it is."

"A movie?" Jesse laughed at this guy, "Doesn't he know Rachel wants to talk to a guy? Well, except in bed. She just likes to scream then." At Jesse's sexual comment about John's little girl he chunked a pillow at him. "Woah, dadio! Sensitive much?" Ben spoke up in defense of Finn,

"At least he takes her out in public."

"Why would I want to f*** her in public?" Before things got to out of hand, they stopped filming the little interaction.

"Well Finn, I had a nice time. Thank you." Rachel then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and she soon went back to her room. "I had a nice time, but the best part was Jacob Black being shirtless. I don't feel like I got to know him any better. Plus, our couple name isn't as nice as it should be, Finchel. My dad had a nice pick, but I hope Daddy's is a little bit better!"

*ding dong*

"That's my pick" Rachel's daddy, Ben, knew her so well it was crazy. He probably picked an incredible guy. The boy walked into the living room while holding a slushy. "Rachel, this is Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is Rachel and her boyfriend, Jesse." Rachel knew exactly who it was, and it worried her just a bit.

"Hi Noah" she said it simply and politely, but decided not to mention his early on slushy attacks today.

"Rachel, this is for you." He said it holding out the grape slushy to her, "Its grape, I know its your favorite." After he said he knew it was her favorite, her heart kind of melted. That was until Mr. James opened his fat mouth,

"A f***ing slushy? Really dude? Are you trying to make her fine ass look like sh**? I happen to like it the way it is!"

"Well, _dude_ I am trying to do a nice jester for her, which is more than you would ever do." Smirking at St. Jackass, Noah turned to Rachel holding out his empty hand, "Ready?" she smiled, nodded and took his hand.

This time Jesse didn't have to beg for them to turn on the TV, they never turned it off.

Rachel was sipping on her slushy when she got a brain freeze. She then stopped walking and moaned. Noah smiled and began to rub her temples, "Better?" he asked when he was done?

"Yes, thanks. So, whats up for this evening?"

"I thought we'd go to my favorite club. And yes you have to be 18 to get in, good thing we are." She smiled at this and chuckled at how corny that statement had been. "It's a karaoke place, and I know how much you love to sing." _Jerk is taking her to a MUSIC place! Damn, I'm sorta worried about this one._

"Sounds fun Noah."

They walked into the club and saw it was packed. They saw several people from school, who were all shocked that Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were being followed by a film crew. Noah knew this would happen and smiled to himself and asked, "Well Miss Berry, what first? Food or a song?"

"I'm thinking food. I of course don't want to damage my vocal chords before singing though, so maybe a song or two?"

"Sounds good! How 'bout a duet?" she smiled at him and nodded as he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the stage. "Do you know any Skillet?" upon hearing the band name, she knew exactly what they should sing. It was in both their ranges and would sound great. She leaned over and whispered,

"Awake and Alive by Skillet please"

"What'd you pick, Berry?" Berry? She liked that a lot better than _diva_. She decided on answering him through song,

_Him_

_**I'm at war with the world  
And they try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slipping from your arms**_

_her_

_**It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last**_

_both_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

_****_

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive

_him_

_**I'm at war with the world  
'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what, I can't be bought or sold**_

_her_

_**When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again**_

_both_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**_

_****_

(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now  
Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive

_him_

_**Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up in the dark**_

_both_

_**I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms, I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you**_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
**_

_**(Here, right now)  
Right here, right now**_

_**Stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake, and I'm alive  
**_

_him__**  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up  
Waking up, waking up**__**  
**__**Waking up, waking up**_

At the end of the song Noah was out of breath and everyone was cheering and clapping and yelling "encore!"

"Well Berry, since we kicked ass so hard, would like to sing another song? A solo perhaps?" she nodded in answer and he stepped off the stage so she could sing her little heart out.

_**I don't wanna make a scene.**__**  
**__**I don't wanna let you down.**__**  
**_

_**Try to do my own thing.**__**  
**__**And I'm starting to figure it out.**__**  
**__**Then it's alright.**__**  
**__**Keep it together.**__**  
**_

_**Where ever we go.**__**  
**__**And it's alright.**__**  
**__**Oh well, whatever.**__**  
**__**Everybody needs to know.**__**  
**_

_**You might be crazy.**__**  
**__**Have I told you lately.**__**  
**__**That I love you.**__**  
**__**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**__**  
**_

_**And it's crazy.**__**  
**__**That someone could change me.**__**  
**__**That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**__**  
**__**And you need to know that you're the reason why.**__**  
**_

_**I don't even care when they say that you're a little bit off.**__**  
**__**Look 'em in the eye I say.**__**  
**__**I can never get enough.**__**  
**_

_**Cause it's alright.**__**  
**__**Keep it together.**__**  
**__**Where ever we go.**__**  
**_

_**And it's alright.**__**  
**__**Oh well, whatever.**__**  
**__**Everybody needs to know.**__**  
**_

_**You might be crazy.**__**  
**__**Have I told you lately.**__**  
**__**That I love you.**__**  
**__**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**__**  
**__**And it's crazy.**__**  
**__**That someone could change me.**__**  
**__**That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**__**  
**__**And you need to know that you're the reason why.**__**  
**_

_**If it was rainin you would yell at the sun.**__**  
**__**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done.**__**  
**__**You say it's just another day in the shade.**__**  
**__**Look at what a mess we made...**__**  
**_

_**You might be crazy.**__**  
**__**Have I told you lately.**__**  
**__**That I love you.**__**  
**__**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**__**  
**__**And it's crazy.**__**  
**__**That someone could change me.**__**  
**__**That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**__**  
**__**You might be crazy.**__**  
**__**Have I told you lately.**__**  
**__**That I love you.**__**  
**__**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly.**__**  
**__**And it's crazy.**__**  
**__**That someone could change me.**__**  
**__**That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try.**__**  
**__**And you need to know that you're the reason why.**_

Most of the people in the crowd had no clue where she heard the song, but that didn't matter! All that mattered was that Noah ran up to the stage and pressed his lips against hers. Well, that and the fact that Jesse was back at Rachel's cussing up a storm.

"What the f***? He can't do THAT! That's my girl! MINE! This is bull sh**! You know it! You know this is sh**!" At that the dads laughed and said in unison,

"No, this is good."

Rachel was kissing him back, but then pulled back as her stomach growled. He smiled at her and took her back to their table. "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, while you were singing a song from Victorious, I ordered you a salad." Rachel blushed,

"You knew where it was from?"

"Yes, I have a little sister and she loves that show."

"A sister? Anymore siblings?"

"Nope"

"You know just because you ordered my food doesn't mean your get out of singing me a song."

"Well Berry, pick me and I'll serenade you." He said so with a smirk that made Rachel think he's joking, but she knew he wasn't. The rest of their evening was filled with laughter, smiles, and stolen kisses. By the time he had taken her home and sat down on her dad's couch, Jesse had screamed so loudly he had nearly lost his voice.

"My date with Noah was amazing. He is so sweet and funny! Not to mention he has a great body. I think he has really changed from the boy who impregnated his best friend's girlfriend and the slushy thrower. I think a relationship with another Jew would be nice. Plus, Puckleberry is an even better couple name than Bradjolina! My daddy picked a great guy, and this is going to be a hard choice."

"Well, boys, I have basically made up my mind about who I want to pick, but can I hear why you think I should choose you please?"

Finn went first, "We had a great time, and Rachel being in Glee together will keep us close throughout the school year." Rachel nodded and looked towards her current boyfriend.

"Diva, we have been together and I am willing to wait on you until you come back from being in New York. I am a great choice and I'll support you even after you don't make it. I mean IF you don't." Rachel was appalled by his statement and prayed that Noah's answer was better.

"Well Berry, I think I'm a good choice because, what you see is what you get. You know about my child and you supported both me and Quinn, and I truly believe that you will make it on Broadway, and I truly hope I'll be around to see you." She smiled as she began to speak,

"I am sorry, but I have to let one of you go now, and that person is… Finn. We had a nice time, but I have that nice of time with Kurt. I think we're better as friends." He nodded and left,

"You know what? This is stupid! I sat through Dawn Break for her!"

"Noah, I really think your sweet and I think your amazing. I am glad you believe in me." Noah looked so worried, "Jesse, you are nice and sweet. And any girl would be lucky to have you. I just don't think I'm her." Jesse's jaw dropped to his knees after she said that, "So, I pick Noah!" Noah came up to her, pulled her into a hug and spun her around. He then put her down and kissed her, just as her dad's were showing a pissed Jesse to the door. He was yelling,

"Your nothing without me b****! NOTHING! I'm going to crack up when you come back here and end up being a Lima Loser when you FAIL!" Noah just laughed and kissed her again. It was her that pulled back and spoke,

"You owe me a song." He chuckled and pulled away to grab the guitar that was sitting beside the couch, he then began to play a soft song, one that Rachel knew very well,

_**Where it began  
I can't begin to knowin  
But then I know it's growin strong**_

_****_

Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Whod have believed you'd come along

Hands, touchin hands  
Reachin out  
Touchin me  
Touchin you

Sweet caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would

But now I  
Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurtin runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you

Warm, touchin warm  
Reachin out  
Touchin me  
Touchin you

Sweet caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no

_**Sweet caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
I believed they never could  
Sweet caroline  
**_

Just as the song ended, Rachel attacked him with her mouth. She soon realized this was being filmed for MTV and grabbed a blanket off of the couch, just to throw it over the lends. After she did so, she continued what she started earlier.

She soon realized, even after she was on Broadway and Noah was a very successful club owner, that all it took was one thing for her life to be perfect. It still meant the same thing, even after she and Noah were married with a kid on the way. The one thing that was needed for her to win? Two words: **Parental Control.**_**  
**_

**A/N That took me hours to write! I realize its not my best work, but I am super excited by it! So, thanks to MTV for giving me the idea! :D This is my first oneshot, and it's the longest chapter I have ever written! Go me! Check out my other stories please! Oh and those who read Break, VOTE! :D I realize I shouldn't have written this when I have 5 other not complete projects…. But I couldn't help it! :D Songs were: Awake and Alive by Skillet, You're the Reason by Victoria Justice, and Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond! :D So uh thanks for reading!**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**


End file.
